


Police, Freeze!

by AgentP127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Boy!Mark, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police Officer!Hyuck, drummer!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: ‘Wait, how do you know my name?’ He eventually questions, his face contorted into something equally confused and horrified. ‘I’ve never told you what it is.’‘Well, if you insist on getting personalised stationary, people are going to figure it out eventually Donghyuck.’Fuck.Originally published: 04/08/19Revised: 15/04/2020





	Police, Freeze!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excelgesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelgesis/gifts).

> One for the kids... minus the swearing.
> 
> Not the fic I planned on gifting but the other one has 2k completed out if 50... hope this cheers you up.

_Seedy_.

That’s the only word Donghyuck’s hazed mind can conjure right now; dim red lights distorting his vision, sweat filled air filling his lungs, bodies swaying to their own rhythms.

He breathes it all in regardless. 

He wasn’t overly enthusiastic when Jaemin pulled his body from his carefully crafted nest and forced him into the shower, shouting something about showing him around his _‘new home’_. But if he was perfectly honest with himself, Donghyuck knew he would end up somewhere like this. He might not have lived in the city for long, but he’s known Jaemin long enough to be fully aware of his antics. Jaemin has always loved to be first. The first to get a boyfriend, the first to break a bone, the first to see that _‘really great new band’. _He seeks these kinds of places out, keeping his eye out for the next big thing.

So here Donghyuck is, half wasted in some seedy bar, waiting for some unknown band full of nobody’s to grace the stage with a nagging thought of tomorrow’s late shift niggling somewhere in the back of his brain.

There’s a sudden feeling of warmth on his ear, tickling the skin in a broken rhythm. His clouded mind recognises syllables pushing their way in, but the roar of the crowd stops them dead. He turns slightly to face the dying sound.

‘What?’ He questions, recognising Jaemin’s features in the contorting light. Jaemin leans back in, his hand bracing itself against Donghyuck’s shoulder to stop himself stumbling.

‘I said,’ Jaemin shouts, ‘I’ve seen the next band and I think you’re gonna like them.’ He finishes, pulling back slightly to reveal some sort of twisted smirk creeping over his mouth. Donghyuck stares at it, trying to figure out what it means; but as soon as it was there, it was gone, and his attention is pulled towards the stage as he sees movement from the corner of his eye.

A hum of energy rushes through the crowd. 

‘Must be popular.’ Donghyuck mutters under his breath as he looks at the five-piece in front of him; too intoxicated to keep his thoughts to himself.

He study’s the men intently as they set up, trying to gauge what kind of night he’s in for. The lack of lighting makes things difficult, but he can already tell they’re some sort of college dropout rock band trying to catch their big break. He doesn’t even have to hear a lick of music to know. He can tell by the way they’ve all rolled the sleeves up on their worn-out band tees; the way their hair is impeccably placed, yet the vans they all wear on their feet are ruined. He can tell by the way they’re all objectively attractive but subjectively hot.

Donghyuck shudders a little at the thought, something cold running down his neck.

He’s not exactly inexperienced in the world of love and sex, but romance has taken a firm background role in the movie that is his life, the chaotic main character being his job.

He doesn’t have time_ for_ men.

He doesn’t have time to _talk _to men.

He doesn’t have time to _think _about men_. _

Plus, he’s a true romantic at heart and he’s too old for hook ups and flirtatious texts that never go anywhere. He’s happy to wait until someone _worthwhile_ comes along, not just _someone_ who comes along; that’s what he tells himself at least. But being single for so many years is starting to twist and tangle his thoughts, even on his best days.

His eyes refocus to see one of the band members staring right at him.

_Damn Jaemin for always wriggling his way to the front._

His breath stops and his cheeks heat up at the attention.

It’s an intense gaze, not an angry one, just one filled with nothing other than its’ subject.

Donghyuck can’t look away.

He takes in the sight before him; pale iridescent skin, high cheek bones, black hair pushed back off a forehead, jaw line to die for. Donghyuck could have fainted on the spot, the guy is beyond enticing. 

_Shit. _

It occurs to him that he’s _staring, _and he quickly averts his eyes, his gaze moving to flit around the stage, never landing on one subject for too long as he downs the rest of the bottle in his hand.

The set passes by in a blur, the guy from earlier sat far enough away behind his drum kit to prevent any more embarrassing incidents, only fleeting eye contact and unseen smirks.

The lights go down, the crowd cheers and Donghyuck fights his way through the throng of people in search of a drink, the heat too overwhelming to wait any longer. God only knows where Jaemin’s disappeared to, but Donghyuck knows from the years of friendship he has a habit of disappearing for a while before magically materialising with a wide grin on his face when it’s time to leave.

He’s managed to push himself through the blockade at the bar, his elbows resting on the hard worn out wood when he feels ragged breath trickling down his skin and soft fingers coming to rest neatly on his waist. Jaemin always gets a little touchy when he’s been drinking, but it’s usually in the form of him pawing at Donghyuck’s hair muttering how cute his friend is while Donghyuck seethes underneath his hands. He turns his body in the tight space, his frame jostled so much he looks to his feet and grips the brass rail of the bar to gain balance.

_They aren’t Jaemin’s shoes._

The thought slowly floats into his mind, taking its time to be recognised as something that should be slightly worrying considering the reason he turned around in the first place. The realisation only fully forms when he lifts his gaze, dragging his eyes upwards to take in not only the scuffed-up vans but also a fairly familiar looking t-shirt, some sort of album cover printed on the front.

His brow creases the higher he goes, the wrinkles unfurling to make way for widened eyes when he reaches a face.

The drummer is even more breath-taking up close.

Donghyuck can see the shine of his eyes and the upturned edges of his perfectly sculpted lips. His breath catches in his throat as the stranger leans forward, his hands moving to rest either side of Donghyuck, caging him against the bar behind.

It’s all too mesmerizing for Donghyuck to move.

‘If being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.’ The stranger says, eyes hooded and trained on Donghyuck’s lips, his body so close Donghyuck can feel a ghost of breath across his face.

But that’s all it takes for the spell to be broken.

Donghyuck’s shoulders slump from their tense position, and an audible groan leaves his lips as he chastises himself for being so stupid. He’d momentarily forgotten what everyone else in their twenties is obsessed with, the reason they go out and party despite their bodies begging them not to. He’d been so caught up in a mysterious stranger taking an interest after spending so long out of the game that he didn’t even really think about it. Despite the earlier mist of attraction, Donghyuck knows exactly where this _conversation_ is leading, and he isn’t interested.

_Such a shame, I was rooting for you. _

‘You can’t just go around touching strangers without their consent you know.’ He says with a scowl, the drummer’s eyes visibly widening at Donghyuck’s clearly irritated response.

‘Ooh, you’re a feisty one.’ The stranger replies, his stance relaxing as he lets out a breathy laugh, the sound of which only leads Donghyuck to scrunch his face tighter. ‘I’m Mark, so now we’re not strangers.’ The now not-stranger finishes.

Donghyuck doesn’t hold back the sneer that leaves his lips, he couldn’t even if he wanted to; he might be sobering slightly due to the situation, but it’s nowhere near enough for him to steel his visceral reactions. _‘Sleaze ball’ _he thinks, trying to cover the bitterness he’s feeling inside at having the hottest guy he’s interacted with in years turn out to be like this.

‘Oh c’mon, you started it.’ Mark retorts, his voice slightly higher than before as he leans away from Donghyuck. ‘I saw you looking at me on stage,’ Donghyuck recoils as Mark leans back in and slips a hand on to his waist, ‘you were practically drooling.’

_Oh Hell no. _

‘Look,’ Donghyuck starts, a harsh sigh leaving his lips as he places his hands against Mark’s chest, pushing him away slightly. ‘I’m not into whatever you’re looking for, so please just go find someone else to take home and fuck. I’m not interested.’ He finishes, before shoving past Mark with enough force to make the drummer sway on his feet.

Donghyuck can’t say he isn’t disappointed, a beautiful and talented man taking an interest, but he should have known that he was just after sex; he should have known not to get carried away. He’s a drummer in a band for Christ’s sake; he probably still lives with his mom and bans her from entering the _‘Basement of Brilliance’. _

He feels a tightness around his wrist and a sharp tugging sensation run through his shoulder before he’s stumbling sideward, his movement only stopped when his chest collides with another. Donghyuck shakes his head and lifts his eyes to see Mark peering down at him, his eyes intense, his face serious.

‘What are you interested in then?’ He whispers, his voice so low it seems as if he’s forgotten there are hundreds of other people surrounding them. And Donghyuck’s _so_ close to saying _‘a date’; _his mind still fogged from everything that’s just happened.

But he doesn’t.

He knows what guys like Mark are like.

He manages to catch himself and all that comes from his lips is a sound of offence mixed with disgust before harshly pushing Mark away.

He can still feel eyes on him as he weaves his way through the crowd, his own gaze firmly fixed on the exit as he chastises himself for being so desperate.

Jaemin will just have to find his own way home.

Donghyuck’s only been at the precinct for three weeks, but it feels like three years at this point. His desk is constantly filled with intricately stacked papers despite him coming in two hours early and leaving after sundown _every day._ They really weren’t kidding when they said they were redeploying him here due to a backlog. Donghyuck’s barely had time to eat, just the odd chocolate bar or packet of chips stuffed into his mouth hole whenever he has enough time to free up a hand, the other still focused on dotting ‘I’s and crossing ‘T’s. The only time he even gets to _breathe_ is when he has to go out for his daily patrol. It’s the only thing keeping him going. That and his hopes of being promoted to detective as soon as possible.

He’s only twenty-four, but he doesn’t want to wait forever.

He’s startled from his melancholic daydream by his newly assigned partner in the most obtuse, but inherently _‘Lucas’_ way possible.

‘Yo~!’ the giant bellows from halfway across the office, earning the young officer a multitude of glares and a couple of endeared smiles.

‘Hey Lucas.’ Donghyuck drawls out, rubbing a palm over his face, trying to rid himself of his tiredness. Sure, Lucas is loud and fairly uncoordinated with his movements, long limbs flailing everywhere whenever he magically trips on thin air, but he _is_ a model officer of the law. And if Donghyuck’s honest with himself in the depths of his _‘never to be spoken aloud’ _thoughts, he’s definitely someone who he admires as a person as well. Lucas is just so upbeat and fun, always looking out for his fellow officers, making sure they’re not working themselves to the bone.

Donghyuck’s glad he got a _friend_ as well as a partner.

‘You look like shit man, what happened to you?’ Lucas says when he eventually reaches Donghyuck’s desk, his face scrunched into some form of ugly concern.

‘_Jaemin_ is what happened.’ Donghyuck growls out, his own brows furrowing as Lucas’s begin to wriggle in misconstrued understanding, a knowing smile stretching across his lips as they do. ‘Not like _that_ for god’s sake. We’re just friends.’

‘I see.’ Lucas replies quietly, cogs clearly turning in his mind. ‘I suppose that’s why you keep staring at couples the way you do when we’re on patrol.’ He continues, Donghyuck’s face contorting into confusion in response, forcing Lucas to clarify his meaning. ‘You’re jealous.’

Donghyuck practically chokes on nothing, his lips moving without sound at Lucas’s clearly deranged conclusion.

‘I am _not_ jealous.’ He spits.

‘Of course you are, what else can it be!’ Lucas screeches, causing a few turned heads and even more tuts of disdain to be thrown around the bull pen.

‘I am not _jealous_, and I do not_ stare_ at couples.’ Donghyuck replies, in a hushed yet clearly irritated tone. ‘Why are you taking such an interest in my daily happenings anyway, huh?’

‘I wouldn’t be a good police officer if I didn’t notice how people behaved.’ Lucas chimes with pride, the cocky look on his face causing something to rise in Donghyuck. He beckons the taller officer forward until their faces are centimetres apart.

‘But you _aren’t_ a good police officer Lucas.’ He whispers with an evil smirk before leaning backwards in triumph.

‘Take that back!’ Lucas shouts with an accusatory finger, causing Donghyuck to throw his head back and laugh unrestrained.

‘Never!’

He’s walking, his feet smacking against the pavement as the thumbs he’s tucked into his belt loops drum an indiscernible rhythm on his hips. Lucas is by his side, babbling something about sandwiches in his ear as usual; the man is _obsessed_ even by Donghyuck’s liberal standards, it’s just food between two slices of a different type of food, he really can’t wrap his head around it. Luckily, he learned to effectively block the other officer out during patrols rather quickly, his mind filtering any food related content from the words that reach his ears. It’s such an effective mechanism that Donghyuck doesn’t even realise he’s walking alone until he stops at a cross walk and can’t see his partner anywhere in sight. He furrows his brows before turning to see Lucas stopped a few feet back, his face contorted in concentration as he speaks to a mysterious caller on the other end of his cell phone.

‘Yeah… I know but can’t it wait? I’m on patrol with Donghyuck…’ Are the words he hears when he approaches his partner. ‘Okay, I’ll be there soon, yeah, bye.’ Lucas finishes, his face still serious as he pulls the phone from his ear and shoves it back into his uniform pocket.

‘You got something important to do?’ Donghyuck quizzes, already knowing the answer.

‘Yeah.’ Lucas sighs out. ‘One of the detectives needs me to check a file for a case I worked on with him, and apparently it can’t wait because he’s working from home.’ Donghyuck can only nod in understanding, knowing the feeling all too well. ‘I’m gonna have to head back to the precinct. You gonna be okay on your own?’

‘Lucas, I’ve been an officer of the law for _four years_.’ Donghyuck replies with a laugh. ‘Just go, it sounds important.’

‘Thanks man, I owe you one.’

It’s only an hour-long route, nothing Donghyuck can’t handle.

He’s almost back at the precinct when he sees it; a beat-up black mustang, the tail end swung out into the road, front tyres on the pavement. Donghyuck flits his eyes over the atrociously and illegally parked vehicle to see the owner sitting on the hood, his leather-clad back greeting him.

_How do people even get a licence round here._

‘Excuse me Sir, but you can’t leave your vehicle like this.’ Donghyuck says, the authority and command taught in the very first week of the academy building in his words.

The offender perks up at the sound, his weight shifting to his feet before he turns to face the officer.

_Oh, for the actual love of Jesus._

‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Mark laughs out, unsubtly checking Donghyuck out from head to toe, his well-fitting uniform clearly doing something for the man before him. ‘Should have known you were an officer of the law, you weren’t exactly the_ loosest_ person I met last night.’ 

Donghyuck’s cheeks flush in irritation, possibly a little in embarrassment too, but that’s neither here nor there.

_‘I’m not uptight, I just have standards.’ _Donghyuck thinks before pushing the enticing thoughts of engaging in an argument from his head.

‘Sir, please either remove your vehicle from the area or park correctly, abiding by the road laws of the state.’ He decides to say instead, completely ignoring Mark’s goading as he tries to keep his voice firm and steady. The goading that comes from the very same _attractive_ Mark that somehow looks even better than he did last night, which makes everything a little more _difficult._

Mark leans in close in response, his head moving to sit right in front of Donghyuck’s, making the officer’s heart rate spike and his body freeze despite all his training against it. 

‘Or what?’ Mark sneers. ‘Are you going to spank me for being a _bad boy_?’ Donghyuck can’t help but splutter at Mark’s words, his mouth not cooperating with his brain. ‘What’s the matter Officer? Cat got your tongue?’

Donghyuck tries with all his might to regain at least _one_ shred of dignity, and steps back from the man in front, schooling his expression into something neutral and cold as he does. 

‘I’m giving you a ticket.’ He says, his tone flat, trying his best to sound unaffected by Mark’s actions.

‘A ticket for what?’ Mark asks, a smirk working its way to his face as he thinks of his next words. ‘You should be giving yourself a ticket because fine’s written all over _you_.’

_There it is. _

_I’m gonna be sick._

‘For parking illegally.’ Donghyuck continues, not indulging Mark in the slightest as he starts writing, much to Mark’s clear annoyance. Before he’s even finished the first word Donghyuck finds his pen snatched from his hand, a gasp coming from his lips as his fingers grasp on nothing. ‘Give me my pen back.’ Donghyuck commands coolly, holding his hand out towards the thief. But all Mark does in response is tap his chin with the stolen article, his face shifting to mock concentration as he does.

‘What’s in it for me?’ Mark asks chirpily, as his face shifts from something fake to something far too pleased for Donghyuck’s liking. 

‘What do you mean?’ He queries carefully in response, unsure where this conversation will turn. He’s heard of officers being blackmailed, he just never thought it would happen to him, over a parking ticket of all things.

‘I mean, what do I get out of giving you this pen back?’

Donghyuck internally sighs, the idiot in front of him clearly not bothered about anything other than riling Donghyuck up, never mind getting in trouble with the law.

‘You get yourself a lovely fine to pay and a fancy piece of paper to prove it.’ Donghyuck retaliates, his voice high as he channels faux cheer.

‘Well I’m not really interested in that.’ Mark dismisses with a wave of his hand. ‘How about a date instead? _Then_ you can have your pen back.’

Donghyuck’s face immediately drops, his body straightening at the words.

‘I’m not going on a date with a delinquent like you,’ He spits, ‘and besides I have other pens.’ A triumphant smile works its way across his lips as he pulls another pen from his pocket and obnoxiously clicks it right in front of Mark’s face.

‘What’s it gonna take to get you to go on a date with me then?’ Mark more or less whines, the syllables dragging out far too long for a man of his age. Donghyuck stays silent for a while, concentrating on writing the ticket before lifting his head and looking Mark dead in the eye.

‘I’ll go on a date with you when Hell freezes over.’ He retorts before slamming the freshly written ticket on the windshield behind Mark, never breaking eye contact as he does. ‘Have a nice day Mark!’ He taunts cheerily as he turns to walk away, his head held high after winning the battle.

‘Oh, I will Officer, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it!’ He hears coming from behind, the words making him bristle on the inside.

_Annoying prick. _

Lucas has been busy all morning, some case file in his hands the majority of the time, probably that _important one_ that Donghyuck’s got nothing to do with. So it’s no surprise when Lucas has to break a promise or two. Donghyuck understands, he really does, especially when they’re as understaffed as they are right now.

He wanders the streets alone, his patrol seemingly never ending now he’s by himself. His mind wanders, thinking of all the choices that led him here, wondering if there’s going to be anything more to his career than pushing paper and street wandering. He sighs, pulling his feet across the pavement as his mind wills for something, _anything_, to happen.

Ask and you shall receive.

A loud crashing noise pulls him from his thoughts, his head snapping up towards an alley across the street. He stands for a moment analysing his options, but there’s even more noise and his feet are moving before his mind registers what’s going on.

He stops at the entrance, his head peaking around the corner to try get a better view, but it’s useless, it’s all twists and turns up ahead. He stalks up the alley, drawing his weapon as he approaches another corner in the tight maze of concrete.

He draws a steady breath before turning sharply.

‘Police, freeze!’ He shouts, his feet planting securely on the ground as he raises his weapon.

His brain eventually pieces together the sight in front of him. It’s not a gang trade off or a robbery gone wrong. No, it’s Mark stood atop a dumpster, spray can in hand, a mischievous smile on his face, eyes to match.

‘Are you fucking kidding me!’ He screeches as he holsters his weapon, a loud noise of irritation leaving his throat as he does.

‘Hello officer!’ Mark enthusiastically greets back, before jumping from his perch in an impressive display of athleticism that Donghyuck is in no way jealous of.

‘What are you doing here?’ Donghyuck huffs out, his professionalism slightly lost due to the company.

‘What does it look like?’ Mark laughs back, causing Donghyuck to let out yet another sigh.

‘It looks like you’re getting another ticket, keep this up and you’re gonna end up in court.’

‘As long as it’s you who puts me in cuffs, I think it’ll be worth it.’ Mark replies, winking at a clearly disgusted Donghyuck.

‘Urgh, name?’

‘You don’t even know my name, I’m offended Donghyuck.’ Mark says as he dramatically clutches at his chest. It makes Donghyuck pause for a second, his mind working through an invisible problem until it realises what’s so _wrong_ with this situation.

‘Wait, how do you know _my_ name?’ He eventually questions, his face contorted into something equally confused and horrified. ‘I’ve never told you what it is.’

‘Well, if you insist on getting personalised stationary, people are going to figure it out eventually _Donghyuck_.’

_Fuck. _

‘Well, in all fairness I didn’t think you could read.’ He eventually retorts, earning him a snort from Mark, one that he chooses to not deem _adorable _and not store somewhere at the back of his mind for later reference. Instead he decides to uphold his professionalism and continue, ignoring how the sound lingers somewhere in his brain. ‘Once again, name?’

‘Mark.’ The delinquent responds, making Donghyuck push his pen further into the notepad.

‘I know that.’ He growls through gritted teeth. ‘Full name _Mark?_’

‘Hmm, what do I get out of it though?’

The whining is back, and Donghyuck can’t stop the eye roll that’s already begun its ascent. To be fair, he wouldn’t want to even if he could, he’s had enough.

‘Nothing other than a nice fine, and a shiny new line on your quickly expanding record _Mark_.’

‘Are you going to be so frosty towards me when we start dating? You should be nicer to your future boyfriend you know. Though saying that if it’s some sort of bad cop bedroom role play, I’ll be more than up for it.’ Mark rattles off, a smile sticking to his teeth as Donghyuck blanches at the words.

_What the fuck._

‘If you’re not going to comply with my request, I’m sure I’ll be able to find you in the system, there can’t be too many Mark’s fitting your description in the database.’ He hastily says before swiftly turning on his heel to exit the grime ridden alley.

‘Hey! Wait! I didn’t even get to ask you out today!’ He hears come desperately from behind. ‘Hyuck, come back!’

_‘Not a chance lover boy, I won this round.’_

The rest of the week goes by with Mark _mysteriously_ popping up whenever Donghyuck goes on patrol, only adding to the stress of his already hectic work-life; piles of paperwork, lone patrols and now _Mark, _have only lowered his mood as the days go by.

_Is it worth it?_ Is a question Donghyuck asks himself a lot, especially on days like this where everything just seems to be going wrong. Today alone he’s been informed of a wages mix up that means he might not make rent, spilled his morning coffee all over his desk, _and_ managed to leave his lunch at home. The most annoying thing being he knows _exactly_ where it is; right on the counter, dead centre, so he _wouldn’t _forget it. He doesn’t need the likes of a _drumming sex pest_ making his life any harder today.

But of course, Donghyuck’s misfortune is far from over.

He’s currently in pursuit of Mark, running after him down the street as the delinquent grips Donghyuck’s standard issue hat tightly in his hand. He’s already been shouted at for not tucking his shirt in today, he _does not need this._

Mark turns sharply, cackling with glee as he enters one of the city’s winding alleyways. Donghyuck follows close behind, his body moving with grace until it comes crashing into something the second turn in.

_‘Mark’,_ Donghyuck’s brain so helpfully provides before he finds himself pressed against rough concrete, the dampness of the wall behind him seeping through his uniform. His hands are pinned above his head in a matter of seconds, and he finds Mark’s face only millimetres away from his own when his panicked eyes finally look up.

‘What do you want?’ He stammers out, a couple of the syllables repeating back to back. But Mark only leans in closer, a breathy laugh reverberating from Donghyuck’s dewy skin.

‘I’ve told you what I want.’ Mark says lowly. ‘You never listen to me.’

Donghyuck swallows on nothing, the panic rising as he tries desperately to release his hands from Mark’s tight hold.

‘I want that date.’ Mark continues, his eyes unblinking as he peers down at Donghyuck.

‘Stop playing, it’s not funny anymore.’ Donghyuck tries to say, but the words are barely audible, fear taking over as his chest continues to heave.

‘Who said I was playing?’ 

_Is this the best I’m gonna get? Some petty criminal who just wants to play games with me?_

_Is this it?_

Marks features soften abruptly, the smirk he was just wearing replaced by round eyes and parted lips.

‘Donghyuck.’ He breathes out, his grip loosening as he leans back slightly, giving the officer room to breathe. It’s only then that Donghyuck realises there are tears coming from his open eyes, the eyes that stare defiantly into Mark’s.

He thrashes out of Mark’s hold, who only fights it momentarily before letting go completely, allowing Donghyuck to bend down and pick his dirtied hat from the ground.

‘I’m sorry.’ Mark mumbles somewhere above him. Donghyuck can only scoff in response before swiping at his eyes, his body turning to leave without even a glance in Mark’s direction. 

_What did I do to deserve this?_

It’s been a few days since Donghyuck’s last encounter with Mark, the whole thing leaving him unsettled and confused. He’s thrown himself into the paperwork on his desk, but the pile is dwindling fast, his eagerness to be distracted coming back to bite him on the ass. Lucas has been witness to it all, his concerned eyes not leaving Donghyuck all morning.

‘Ow!’ Donghyuck shouts, lifting his head abruptly to see a poorly wrapped sandwich laying in front of him. His eyes move higher to see Lucas sat at his desk opposite, staring at him incredulously. ‘Did you just assault me with a sandwich?’ Donghyuck quizzes, his voice a little raw from a lack of water.

‘Yes, and I’d do it again. You haven’t even had a drink all shift never mind eaten anything.’ Lucas replies dryly, dragging his desk chair to place it across from Donghyuck’s, his feet coming to rest on Donghyuck’s desk obnoxiously.

‘Been watching me have you?’ The younger officer taunts, the fun of the jibe not giving him the feeling it usually would.

‘Tell me.’ Lucas says casually, his hand moving to stuff half of his own sandwich in his awaiting mouth.

‘Tell you what?’ Donghyuck replies, his hands and eyes flitting across his desk in an attempt to put Lucas off.

‘Tell me why you’ve been moping around the office for days.’ Lucas continues, undeterred by Donghyuck’s clear discomfort. ‘You had a fight with your boyfriend?’

‘I do _not_ have a boyfriend.’ Donghyuck hisses. ‘It’s work related _actually._’

_Shit. Is this why he’s so good at interrogations? _

‘Continue.’ Lucas says, his head nodding in encouragement as Donghyuck sighs in defeat.

‘Well, there’s this guy…’ He starts sheepishly.

‘I knew it!’ Lucas shouts, his eyes widening as his body becomes ramrod straight.

‘Shut up!’ Donghyuck spits. ‘It’s not like that.’

_Well it is, but I’m not telling him that. _

‘Oh.’ Lucas says dejectedly, his body deflating as he sadly shoves another piece of his sandwich in his mouth. ‘What ish it them?’

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross.’

‘Shorry.’

Donghyuck sighs.

‘It’s just this guy who always _appears_ when I’m on patrol. He’s just… I dunno, he’s just _got _to me I guess. It’s like he purposefully seeks me out to mess with me. Like, I could be solving real crimes, making a name for myself, but instead I’m stuck babysitting some college drop out who has nothing better to do than waste police time.’ He admits, his face falling into his palms shortly after.

‘Well I’ve had the same beat for three years now, so it’s more than likely I know who it is, especially if you say he’s always around.’

‘I’ve put all the details I know into the system, but it comes back with nothing.’ Donghyuck replies. ‘It’s no use.’

‘Officer Lee.’ Lucas barks, jolting Donghyuck into perfect posture. ‘Are you saying you trust some _machine_ over your own _partner?’ _He continues with feigned disgust. ‘I’ll have you know I’m ten times better than that _thing_, I never forget a face.’

Donghyuck considers his words, Lucas’s serious tone throwing him off a little.

It can’t hurt to try.

‘Well,’ He begins, ‘He’s around 5’9, 130-140 pounds, black hair, dresses like he wants people to think he’s cool and edgy but actually just looks like all the other twenty something college drop outs who think they’re really cool for being a drummer in a band but actually still have a curfew cos they live in their mom’s basement and try to steal your heart just to break it. I don’t care how hot he is I’m not falling for it!’ Donghyuck stops momentarily to snap his head towards Lucas. ‘Oh, and his name’s _Mark._ What kind of name even is that?’ He says, his eyes narrowing in distaste. ‘It’s a fuck boy name is what it is! And, AND, he stole my fucking hat and made me cry!’

It’s silent.

Lucas just stares slack jawed at Donghyuck’s outburst, the officer across from him sat in his own little world of fury until Lucas clears his throat and sits up straight.

‘Wow.’ Is all Lucas says in response.

‘I’ve been a little stressed lately.’ Donghyuck replies, his head held high, blatantly ignoring the inappropriateness of his outburst.

It’s silent again for a few moments before Lucas speaks.

‘Are you sure this person isn’t some sort of stress induced hallucination?’ Lucas queries, earning him a glare of fire from his partner. ‘Look, I’m just saying the system doesn’t know who this guy is, _I_ don’t know who this guy is, and he conveniently only appears when I’m not there. Sounds fishy.’

‘I am not mentally disturbed thank you.’ Donghyuck deadpans, finally shoving Lucas’s feet from his desk. ‘It’s not my fault you’ve been doing paperwork instead of coming on patrol with me.’

‘Well Detective Lee keeps calling me about that case, he was supposed to be on annual leave, but I guess that doesn’t mean anything to him.’ Lucas says, his eyes becoming soft as he lowers his volume. ‘I’m sorry I had to be at the precinct.’ He says with honesty. ‘At least it gave you some eventful patrols, right?’

Donghyuck releases a breath at the response.

_Typical Lucas, always trying to see the best of things. _

‘I guess you’re right.’

‘Of course I’m right. When am I wrong?’ Lucas bellows joyously.

‘Did you forget the conversation we_ just _had about you claiming to know more than a machine?’ Donghyuck says, his face contorted into ugly disbelief.

‘Yes, I did.’ Lucas replies defiantly. ‘Now come on, we’re going upstairs. There’s cake to be eaten.’

‘Cake?’

‘Yeah, cake. It was Detective Lee’s birthday last week, we’re having belated birthday cake. Now get your ass up, Detective Lee told me specifically to bring you.’

Donghyuck wonders for a moment how this _Detective Lee_ even knows who he is, but it doesn’t last long because his giant of a partner has him gripped by the arm, his body swaying as he’s dragged upstairs.

He enters the second floor to see a crowd of people near the centre.

_‘Probably just some old guy anyway.’ _Donghyuck thinks to himself, not bothering to approach the gathering, his sour mood making the edges of the detective’s floor much more appealing.

His department is all hustle and bustle, members of the public complaining, lawyers rushing through, people in handcuffs sat at desks, none of this fancy cubicle business they have up here; each desk surrounded by those plush grey space dividers you have to work years to earn. 

He settles himself on one of the desks as he thinks.

‘Hey.’ He hears from in front of him, his head lifting rapidly towards the sound.

_What the actual fuck._

His eyes meet the intruder, shock passing unrestrained over his features as he takes in the appearance of the man in front of him.

_Mark. _

‘What are you doing here?’ He hisses after his body settles into its regular disdain. 

‘Same as you, I work here.’ Mark says as he comes to settle himself on the desk next to Donghyuck.

_What the fuck._

‘No, you don’t.’ Donghyuck replies in defiance.

‘Erm, yes I do.’ Mark responds, mirroring Donghyuck’s childishness perfectly. ‘So glad you bothered to climb two flights of stairs just to come tell me I don’t work here. Guess I’ll be collecting my cake and leaving.’ Mark finishes, sarcasm dripping through every word.

‘Wait, wait, wait.’ Donghyuck says, taking a second to breathe and _think_ about this. ‘_You’re_ detective Lee?’ Donghyuck asks, his face the picture of astonishment.

‘The one and only.’ Mark replies, his hands moving outwards in a grand gesture as a smirk works its way to his lips.

‘This doesn’t make sense; I gave Lucas your description and he said he’d never come across anyone remotely like that. I’ve been trying to find you in the database for days.’

‘I’m not a criminal Hyuck, I’m a detective, you won’t find me there or in Lucas’s repertoire of local delinquents.’ 

‘You still broke the law.’ Donghyuck says. ‘You’re still a criminal, detective or not.’ 

‘Ahh.’ Mark breathes out, leaning into Donghyuck’s space as a small smile creeps to his lips. ‘But did you actually ever _see_ me break the law?’

Donghyuck stills.

‘What?’ He deadpans, his tone lifeless.

‘Did you ever see me break the law, officer Lee?’ Mark repeats, a teasing lilt in his voice. ‘You saw me with a spray can, but did you actually see me _vandalise_ anything? You saw me next to an illegally parked vehicle, but did you see me _drive _it? Do you see where I’m going with this?’

_Fuck you Mark Lee._

‘Well I actually wanted to take you on dates and stuff before any fucking occurred to be honest.’ Mark says abruptly. ‘You really need to work on keeping your thoughts in your head Hyuck.’

Donghyuck’s eyes find the ground upon realising he’s just sworn at a higher-ranking officer.

‘I was a little offended you didn’t recognise me at the bar, though you had only been working here two weeks before I went on vacation I guess.’ Mark starts, his tone a little more serious than before, almost reflective. ‘I thought ‘why not have a little fun’ on my week off. I didn’t realise what I was doing was affecting you the way it was.’ He continues, placing a gentle hand over Donghyuck’s as he does. Donghyuck lifts his gaze at the touch, finding Mark’s round apologetic eyes staring back at him. ‘I’m sorry.’ Mark finishes before removing his hand and looking towards the far away crowd.

Donghyuck studies the detective’s profile; his eyes intrigued.

‘You already knew who I was when you met me at the bar?’ He says softly, catching Mark’s attention.

‘Of course.’ Mark replies equally as soft. ‘I walk past your desk multiple times a day; I’d never not notice someone like you.’ Mark continues, making Donghyuck blush. ‘It’s not my fault you never look up from paperwork and assumed I was a jobless Rockstar delinquent.’ 

Donghyuck has never been so mortified in his life. He’s been directly called out by not only a _detective_, but a hot drummer he’s completely blown his chances with. He’s so caught up in his spiral he doesn’t even notice Mark has moved his arms to cage him against the desk, not until he feels the warmth of his breath on his face.

Donghyuck swallows as Mark leans in close; the detective’s lips only a hairs breadth away.

‘So, now you know I’m not a _criminal_, what about that date?’

_Fuck._

‘You should keep your uniform on this time.’

‘What the fuck Mark, we aren’t having sex whilst I’m dressed in my dirty work clothes, you sick weirdo.’

‘Please~’

_Oh god not the whining. _

Donghyuck sighs.

‘If I knew what you were really like, I’m not sure I’d have said yes when you asked me out.’ He says as he walks towards their bedroom, leaving a pouting Mark sprawled out on the sofa.

‘Are you coming or not Mark?’ Donghyuck abruptly shouts. ‘I haven’t got all day, and you need to show me I didn’t make a terrible mistake all those months ago.’

_Best anniversary ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Please someone comment something nice or leave a kudos. 
> 
> I need validation, this took 8 hours to rework, don't be tight. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)


End file.
